


Hold Me Closer

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: In ep 7x10 Brenda almost gets shot at by a suspect, but Buzz saved her at the last second. What would have happened if, instead of them, the people involved were Sharon and Andy?
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back with another story.  
> A dear friend of mine asked if I could rewrite a scene in The Closer 7x10 (When Buzz saves Brenda from the shooter in the interrogation room) with Sharon and Andy and this is the result. Angst and hurt/comfort aren't my usual stuff, but I did the best I could.
> 
> General disclaimer/warning (please read): I don't study psychology but I suppose people react in different ways to trauma. What happens in this story might be total bs, or OOC, but hey, it's fanfiction.  
> As usual, English isn't my first language, and we were taught British English at school, not American, so there could be some mistakes here and there. Comments are always very appreciated! Enjoy!

It all happened so fast that it took Sharon a few minutes to understand what was going on.  
One moment, she was about to open the door to the interrogation room, the next she was lying behind a desk, with Andy’s arms around her, while everyone around them had their guns out.  
Slowly the details of what had happened came back to her.

_“Chief, if you don’t mind, I’m going to ask your suspect a few questions.” Said Sharon. Chief Johnson nodded and told her it wasn’t a problem, so Sharon picked up the case file she had been reading and headed to the interrogation room._

_Around the corner, Andy opened the door to Electronics and walked in.  
“Hey Buzz…”  
The words died in his throat when he saw their suspect, alone in the interrogation room, pointing a gun at the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sharon, and realised she was walking towards that room. _

_She stopped in front of the door, and opened the case file again to check a couple details she couldn’t seem to remember. As she read, she reached down to open the door. She pushed the door handle and in that moment a gunshot exploded and a bullet broke the door. At the same time, a pair of arms went around her and dragged her to the side, and behind a desk._

There was a lot of commotion around them. People had their guns drawn, and she heard screaming and shouting.  
“Hey, everything’s okay. You’re safe” said Andy, who was looking around to assess the situation, while still shielding her from the shooter.

Soon most of the noise died out, the suspect was handcuffed and his gun taken away.  
Andy finally looked down and saw her. She looked shaken, but he knew from experience that it would take her a few minutes to realise what had happened, because of the adrenaline.  
“Hey, Sharon, are you… oh shit.” He looked up and yelled “I need a medic here! She’s hurt”

Sharon looked up at him and said “I’m not hurt”  
Her voice was shaky, and it was only after he said that, that she started to feel the pain in her arm. The blazer was ruined. It was torn and blood has soaked the material around the wound.  
“Oh…”

Andy rose to his feet and helped her up. He team ran over to them, their worry growing as they noticed Sharon clutching her bloody arm.  
Before anyone could speak, Andy looked over at the chief and said “I’m going to take the Captain in the break room, away from here. When the paramedics arrived send them there, please”

The chief reassured him that she would and told them to go.  
Sharon still hadn’t spoken, and she was looking around, shocked.

Andy helped her to take off her blazer, trying to be as gentle as he could, and helped her sit down.  
He closed the blinds, so people outside wouldn’t look in and say down next to her. “Babe" Andy whispered “I…”  
When words failed him, he simply kissed her forehead and moved a little closer.  
“I almost lost you” he whispered.

It was so strange to see Sharon like that. She wasn’t speaking, and she looked like she was in a trance. Andy was wondering if part of it was also her trying to be strong at work even in a situation such as that one.  
All he knew was that he was worried. Tears were threatening to fall, so he stood up, went to grab a clean cloth they had in the break room, soaked it in warm water and started to clean up her bloodied arm.

“Andy…” she whispered.  
In that moment the door opened and the paramedics walked in.  
The wound didn’t look too bad, it was a scratch, really, but it could have been much worse. She could have been on her way to a hospital, or in a body bag.  
He stayed by her side as they cleaned up the wound, stitching it up and helping her with a sling, kissing her forehead when she would wince in pain.  
“It’s almost over, you’ll be okay” he whispered.

A little after the paramedics left, Provenza opened the break room door and asked Andy to go out of the room for a second.  
“What?” he asked, already hating the idea that he wasn’t with Sharon.“  
Flynn, take her home. I’ll deal with the chief. If she asks I can explain. I’ll tell her to give you a couple days off. Now go, take her home and stay with her”

Andy was surprised to say the least. When Provenza had found out about their relationship a few months before, he had thrown a tantrum at Andy’s house while Sharon was there, but had at least kept it quiet at work. Apparently he had come to his senses and realised that he and Sharon loved each other, that it wasn’t just a fling.  
“Thanks, old man. I appreciate it.” He said

“Sharon, babe, we’re going home” Andy said. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, trying to cover the wound and the tank top she had been wearing under the blazer.  
Before they left the break room, Sharon looked at him with tears in his eyes and begged “Can you stay with me tonight, please?"   
Andy cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Of course”, he replied with a smile.

Together they walked out and went to the murder room to retrieve their things. They ran into then chief and Andy told her to find Provenza. That he could explain.

Once they got to the car, Andy helped Sharon in and started driving to the condo and as they got closer, she broke down. He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it as if it was the only thing keeping her sane.  
“Oh god Andy” she muttered before she started to cry and shake. He parked the car in her spot and leaned over to hold her as she started to weep.  
“Let’s go upstairs, Sharon” he whispered after a few minutes. 

He held her hand as they went upstairs, keeping her close. Luckily it was the middle of the afternoon and no-one was in the corridors. He quickly opened the door to her apartment and they went in. As the door closed, it was as if everything that has happened came crashing down. Sharon started sobbing, and all Andy could do was hold her in his arms and gently caress her back in a soothing way, to help her calm down.

She could barely breathe. Her knuckles were white and her hand hurt from holding the back of his shirt so tightly but she couldn’t let go. She had almost died. If it hadn’t been for Andy, she’d be in a body bag.  
“Babe, why don’t we go sit down?” he asked. Instead of the couch Sharon headed for the bedroom. They laid down together and Andy wrapped himself around her, to hold her tightly to him, but still careful of her injured arm.

As she sobbed and he held her, Andy realised that if he hadn’t seen her, if he hadn’t walked in the break room, she wouldn’t be there in his arms.  
He kept telling himself to be strong. He couldn’t break down. Sharon would probably tell him he didn’t have to be strong for her, that he too had every right to cry, to let it out, but he just couldn’t. Andy tightened the hold on her and kissed her hair.  
He whispered “It’s okay babe. Let it out. You’re safe now, you’re home”, and kept repeating it over and over.

It took her almost an hour, but Sharon eventually managed to calm down. She wasn’t sobbing anymore. There were still some tears rolling down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy, but her breathing was back to normal and she had loosened the hold on him. All Andy had done was reassure her and kiss her forehead. He had held her and told her that he loved her. Eventually she fell asleep, exhausted. Andy held her for a little longer and he kept stroking her hair. Gently, as not to wake her, he rolled her over so she could be comfortable, and got up from the bed to grab a blanket.  
He decided to lay down a few more minutes with her, mostly to reassure himself that she was there, safe, but then after a kiss and an “I love you” he got up from the bed.

When Sharon woke almost an hour later, she found a glass of water, some aspirin and a note on the bed side table.

_I know you probably have a headache after all that crying. Take these and stay in bed. I needed to go to a meeting and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’ll bring dinner as well. Can’t wait to cuddle you some more, sweetheart._

_Love you,  
Your favourite sexy lieutenant, _

_Andy_

Sharon smiled at the note and the gesture. She sat up in bed and took the aspirin, before walking to the living room to retrieve her bag and her phone.   
There were some missing texts and calls, mostly from her team and, surprisingly, Major Crimes. People checking on her and sending her her best wishes.

She was still replying to all the texts when she heard the key turn in the door and saw Andy walk in.   
“Hey sweetheart” he said with a smile, when he noticed she was there.  
Sharon walked to him, stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down, so she could kiss him.  
“Thank you for staying with me. I love you so much” she murmured against his lips, and kissed him again.

Andy hugged her and said “I’m glad you’re okay. I have dinner with me. Why don’t we sit?”  
To his surprise, Sharon ignored her own rule of _no eating on the couch unless it’s a game night_ so they could be closer. The mood was definitely better than before. While the experience would probably haunt them for a while more, at least now they could relax and enjoy the other’s company.

After dinner they decided to cuddle on the couch while they watched a movie. Sharon was curled up next to him, and she had her head on his shoulder.   
The only noise was from the TV, all around it was quiet. The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the ringing on Andy’s phone.  
He groaned when he saw the chief’s name pop up, but accepted the call.  
“Flynn.” He simply said.

“Lieutenant sorry to bother you. I was just wondering how the Captain is doing” asked Brenda.  
Andy was surprised, but replied “She’s better now. Uh, Chief, did Provenza…” he trailed off but luckily she understood “Don’t worry, Lieutenant. He informed me of everything. The two of you are off until Monday. Rest, go to a meeting if you need to, and take care of her, okay?”  
He thanked her and ended the call.

Sharon was looking at him, expecting him to tell her he needed to leave, but he reassured her he was there to stay and told her what the chief had said.  
“Can we go to bed now?” She asked.  
Andy smiled at her and answered “Sure babe”

They held hands as they went to the bedroom. Andy helped her undress, and once they were down to their underwear, they snuggled under the blankets and held each other.  
It was unusual for them to sleep like that. Sharon would always wear at least an old tshirt, but both needed to feel as close as possible to the other, and apparently skin to skin was the best way for both.  
Sharon kissed him again, and thanked him for saving her life, for staying with her, and for holding her.  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Andrew Flynn, but I’m happy to have you in my life. I love you so much” she said.

That night they kissed a little longer and held each other a little tighter than usual, both eternally grateful to be there in each other’s arms at the end of the day.

The next few days were mostly uneventful. They stayed home, ordered food and spent a lot of time together. Sharon encouraged Andy to go to meetings if he needed them, and when he’d come back, he’d always bring her something sweet from her favourite bakery. Her arm was healing well, but she’d had to put it in a sling for a few more days.

On Monday, Sharon woke up when Andy started showering her with kissed on her shoulder, neck and cheek.  
“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I have breakfast here for you”  
He helped her sit up and offered her a tray with coffee and a bowl with some cut up fruit and ice cream. Not her usual breakfast, but he’d been treating her like a queen for the past few days, and that apparently included ice cream at 7am. Not that she was complaining.

“Ready to go back?” He asked. Sharon nodded and finished her breakfast quickly so she could get ready.

An hour later, they were in the car, headed for the PAB. Andy noticed that she had tensed up as he pulled in the parking lot.  
“Hey, I’m here with you. You’re safe, it’s going to be okay” he said, taking her hand and kissing her quickly.  
They held hands as they rode up in the elevator, and Sharon stayed close to him. Only when the door opened to let other people in they untangled their fingers, but still remained side by side.

As they stepped off on the Major Crimes floor, Sharon had to stop for a moment to catch her breath and calm down. Ignoring where they were, and her rule of no PDA at work, Andy kissed her and took her hand, to lead her to the murder room. His presence was helping her a lot, especially when they had to walk past that interrogation room.  
She moved closer to his side, and her nails almost broke the skin of his arm, but Andy didn’t care. He whispered “it’s okay, sweetheart. No one is there” and helped her walk past the door.

When they arrived in the murder room, Sharon was shocked to see Welcome back Captain written in huge letters on the white board, surrounded by doodles of balloons and confetti.   
Someone, probably Provenza, had even drawn a Wicked witch with her arm in a sling. The team all went to say hello to her.

Sharon’s eyes were shining with tears. These guys had even bought a cake and flowers to celebrate her return. Never before she had felt more welcomed, accepted, respected and hell, even loved, like the people in that room.  
Most days they couldn’t see eye to eye, but they all knew that, no matter the division she came from, she was still one of theirs, and it was a miracle she was still there.

Andy suspected that Provenza had told the entire team, not only the chief, what the nature of their relationship was, but frankly, he couldn’t care less.

They celebrated for a little while, and all made sure to ask her how she was, and told her they were there if she needed anything.  
“Ma'am. We have something for you” Julio said as their little party was coming to an end.  
“Our favourite attorney, Gavin, told us that the blazer you had on the other day was your favourite and we’re sorry that it was ruined. We decided to do something for you, with his help”

He handed her a bag and she opened it with shaky hands. Sharon gasped when she realised that they’d bought her a new blazer, just like the other one. She wiped away the tears, and Andy hugged her once again.

“Thank you, thank you all. This means a lot to me” she said. Her voice was trembling with emotion. “Don’t think that this won’t stop me from watching you like a hawk though” she chuckled, and the team laughed with her.

“Right, everyone, back to work. The wicked witch has turned soft. We better take advantage of the situation” exclaimed Provenza, taking the attention off of the Captain, who was starting to get a little uncomfortable. She mouthed a _thank you_ and he nodded slightly.

Sharon went to sit at her temporary desk which, over the weekend, had been moved next to Andy’s, with a happy smile on her face. Despite ecerything they’d put her through in the past few weeks, they were a bunch of good people, and a great team.  
When she shared the thought with Andy, he squeezed her hand and said “Of course love. We protect our own, and you’re part of this team”


End file.
